Devil's allure
by Sin.Of.Eden
Summary: AU where Ryou and Marik decided to perform a summoning ritual and called for a demon - a succubus. My first attempt of starting an M rated series, purely boy love. Pairings: Angstshipping and Tendershipping-main. Thiefshipping-Side


**Summary: AU, where two teenage boys decided to perform a summoning ritual to call for a demon. **

**Warning: This story is purely Boy love, main pairings consist of Angstshipping and Tendershipping, side parings are Thiefshipping and others whom would be added if this story is continued.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**R & R Please? :) it's very encouraging.**

"Ryou… Are you sure about this?"

Marik could feel the unstable waver in his voice; he didn't know why they were doing this. It all started from curiosity, somewhat like a joke, but actually doing it is a whole lot different. Laid in front of them was a sinister looking summoning circle drawn clumsily with goat's blood. They were the ones whom drew it after all so it wasn't very artistic but they had tried to follow as closely to the default that Ryou printed out.

The flickering candles positioned at the pentagon's corners were burning away whatever remaining oxygen in the dark, secluded wooden storage house abandoned in the middle of an eerie forest thus making breathing extremely difficult. The reverberations of ghostly noises made by unknown creatures were the only audible sounds other than their heavy breathing. Marik was starting to think that this was a bad idea, yet they were so close to finding out the answer to witchcraft, knowing Ryou, there was no point of turning back, the other boy was just so fascinated by the occult.

After alighting the final candle,

"Just a little more…" Ryou encouraged the somewhat threatened Marik, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. It was meant to comfort him, but what Marik felt instead was the nervousness tensing up, what if something were to go wrong? He was always sceptical about supernatural stuff; he who felt that they shouldn't topple the fragile equilibrium between the living and dead had allowed himself to get talked into a summoning ritual by his best friend.

But Marik could see it, the excitement dancing in Ryou's eyes. He could almost predict the expression Ryou would wear if this hadn't worked – dejected. Even though he himself hoped that this would be a phony, he doesn't wish to see Ryou getting all sombre for days. But somehow all of this seemed so unreal; do spirits and demons really exist?

"Now, the blood of the host…" Ryou muttered as he slits his own wrist with a switchblade, allowing the blood to drip onto the whitish powder sprinkled in the middle of the circle. "And finally, the spell"

Marik felt his hand being released as Ryou stepped forward into the circle's circumference chanting words which probably held no meaning to humanity in a low, husky tone. He could hear little grasp of air on each pause of sentence. Marik was getting anxious when they approached to the end of the incantation, would they really be able to resurrect something? Or rather, what was going to be revived?

Finally, it was his queue, to seal the spell; Marik strikes a match and threw it into the flammable powder while Ryou moved away from the dilating flare. The circle burst into blue radiance, frost coloured fire seemingly snarl at them, hostile and menacing crackling with glory. It was spectacular and beautiful and hot causing beads of sweat to form on Marik's forehead. He could see it, the excitement in Ryou's eyes because something was about to arise. There was a shadow formed within the flames, it looks like a cross and a slender figure was crucified against it.

What the hell did they resurrect?

As the fire died down, they could see it, almost dreamlike, someone, no, something was chained to the crucifix. And that something had an uncanny resemblance to Ryou… His eyes remained closed, peaceful and lifeless pinned as if an elegant display in an eternal rest.

"Ryou…" Marik was about to ask, but Ryou has already apprehended, cutting Marik off, he explained,

"Me… The spell was to bring forth my past life…" Ryou whispered, cautiously moving a hand towards the creation's face gently tilting it to the pearlescent moon light peeking through the high window and reflecting off his marble pale skin.

"He looks… just like me…"

The atmosphere around was unnerving, all of this has felt so unrealistic, so theoretical to fault. The idea of actually proving sorcery existed was dumped far into Marik's mind. The only thing that was swirling in his head now was a stupefied moment of believability. That this, all of this paranormal events was established before him had actually succeeded. They've really summoned something…

Summoned Ryou's past…

Examining the rusted, thermal chains caused by the flames from before that constrained the spirit. Reminiscing, it was so preposterous that he had just emerged in the fire from nothingness, but now, Marik was in awe. Stroking his wrist where the chains interlocked, Marik could feel warmth, human warmth, the confirmation of existence and life... There was life in this creature, which has yet to awaken.

And it would be so damned if all of this was a dream, but Marik knew well that this wasn't. And that he was wide awake… This was actuality.

Marik almost jumped when the figure flinched, it wasn't an exaggerated action, instead it was subtle but he definitely did move proven by the rattling chains. Following the few tormenting seconds was a cough as the unanimated figure was slowly injected with life akin to a recreation of Frankenstein right from the eighties horror film.

He was about to be awakened.

Backing off from the figure, Marik felt a strong need for oxygen when he started panting, he didn't know when he starting holding in his breath, but he was definitely feeling the dire after effects now. They could see it, his dull umber pupils behind sleek white lashes through half lidded eyes. And he slowly tilted his head up, looking at the duo that forcefully brought him out of hell. Then, there was a scornful smirk on the lips which he spoke with,

"So, which one of you losers is my landlord?"

Ryou fidgeted a little before stepping forward, "I am." He said softly.

It almost felt like watching Ryou conversing with a mirror, which would be somewhat creepy. But this was far more than just being creepy; this was occult – occult which Ryou had adored so much. Yet, there were some pronounced differences; the spirit was perhaps a little older. He had a better toned figure and slightly messier hair, and as far as Marik's experiences go, he could be considered as '_hot_'. Marik soon shook that bizarre thought out of his mind of an unnatural attraction he felt. There was something lingering off the spirit which made him unable to avert his gaze, something which he hadn't felt before with Ryou, even when they look ninety-eight percent alike – enchantment.

"So, have you read the manual?" the spirit inquired, looking a little bored now seemingly as if he was disappointed from the lack of reaction from the two. And he was.

"What manual?" Marik immediately asked, he hadn't heard of any manual when Ryou dragged him into this, did demon summoning ever needed a manual? While Ryou began to loosen the chains to set the devil free, the spirit explained and soon, each word turned into a biting chill of regret making Marik wished that Ryou hadn't done this.

"Upon successfully calling a demon, the caller would be given five wishes. But, the wishes are not free; they are a trade for a part of your soul, and when all five has being granted, my landlord would be dragged into hell instead, and his body would be mine. So, it's like an exchange of desire with your life. This is not optional therefore make your wishes carefully."

The spirit recited seemingly as if a memorised script, sadistically and indifferent. He was enjoying this moment of being given a new life. Whereas Marik was getting extremely disquieted for his friend might be replaced by some ancient evil that died centuries ago. Yet, Ryou didn't seem bothered at all which only further worried him.

"Ryou…" Marik muttered, dragging the silence as he couldn't seem to position the words in a way so that he wouldn't sound so despaired. But Ryou simply smiled at him, "its fine… I knew it before hand."

And that was when anxiety was replaced with vexations, Ryou knew that he might die but he went ahead and did this recklessly. Marik couldn't believe how worthless Ryou treated life as; he couldn't help but to want to yell at the boy… Yet, he couldn't. Marik knew the tragedy Ryou's being through, when everyone in his family died and abandoned him. The dismay which he felt, this was nothing compared to it. And when Marik first met him, Ryou was just so suicidal and broken and alone. Because everyone avoided the gloomy introvert and labelled him as weird.

Marik was his first and only friend and slowly, Ryou was starting to open up to him, to the world. And started being _'normal', _but a person that was plunged into the abyss of hopelessness would never be normal; Marik knew that but was in denial. Ryou might not cherish his life, but Marik had really liked him, he doesn't wish to see Ryou perish into nothingness.

He had nothing to say, words that were dangling off the tip of his tongue melted by sympathy and unwillingness thus he bit his bottom lip and kept silent. Glaring at him menacingly and abhorring - the creature that would rob Ryou of his livelihood as he stretched and twist his spine, in return, made a loud, satisfying crack. The spirit felt this vengeance and he proceed before Marik grinning somewhat balefully,

"Lighten up… I am related to Ryou after all…" He cooed into Marik's ears and gently nibbled at it. "I can imitate everything of his. Speech patterns, behaviour, voice… " He continued, sliding an arm down Marik's waist to his thighs, "His touch, gentleness and everything…"

The atmosphere suddenly felt fluffy… Marik knew immediately that he was flirting with him, he knew because a couple of girls tried that but he had never once actually felt enticed. Marik blames it on the fact that he shares Ryou's face. Ryou whom he grew a strange attachment too, a feeling which he never thought was more than friendship. But he was wrong, he didn't want to admit the fact that what he was feeling was an akin to love. It couldn't be right? Ryou was male, and he was male, he couldn't possibly be harbouring such romantic interest for someone of the same gender. Or could he?

Nevertheless, Marik pushed him away, "Get off me!" He protested. Marik was certain that Ryou had seen and heard everything… His lookalike flirting with him, Marik wonders how he was feeling, he couldn't be certain because Ryou at times can be so unreadable. He wonders if Ryou was disgusted… Because no matter what happens, this abnormality could never be mutual, Ryou would never like him right?

Breaking the silence was the demon's chuckling, "You guys are rather interesting…" He proclaimed as if he could hear their inner thoughts and apprehend everything (he can actually, but he wasn't going to let this entertaining knowledge spill).

"Landlord, if you ever need me, just repeat my name five times and I'll appear." He said as he turned for the door.

"What is your name?" Ryou hastily asked before the spirit disappeared into the murky darkness.

"Bakura."


End file.
